Royal to Royal
by fictionlover94
Summary: It's hard to make new friends especially when you've been locked in the castle all of your life and your sister won't speak to you. Now its different to meet 11 other girls like you in someway or another. Anna and Elsa get a chance to meet the other Disney Princesses before her! For Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff. TWO SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Royal to Royal**

**It's hard to make new friends especially when you've been locked in the castle all of your life and your sister won't speak to you. Now its different to meet 11 other girls like you in someway or another. Anna and Elsa get a chance to meet the other Disney Princesses before her! For Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff. TWO SHOT!**

* * *

Elsa didn't really want to do this. Go and meet new people that is, considereing she was hiding from them most of her life. It was only back when she was a little girl she meet a new person everyday.

Anna was estastic to meet other girls. She'd heard of Cinderella, Aurora, Jasmine, and the others. What Anna wanted to do most was find someone that she could be a best friend to. Somehow she felt both Ariel and Rapunzel would be them.

So naturally it felt wonderous for Anna when the letter came. It was a scary feeling for Elsa when both decided to read the letter.

_From the desk of Princess Rapunzel _

_Welcome! It's great to meet some new people when all of the princesses meet together. Princess Anna and Queen Elsa you are both invited to come and meet all of the others. _

_With Love, _

_Rapunzel_

_P.S. You're coronation was lovely Elsa! We loved being there I just wish Euguene would stop complaining about the cold. _

Now Anna stood in her favorite green dress that showed off her freckled shoulders and the black bodice. Elsa nervously tugged at her aqua dress determined not let the ground frost over.

Before they could even knock the castle doors opened onto to reveal a beautiful woman with long brown hair and a purple dress.

"You must be queen Elsa and princess Anna. I'm queen Primrose and I'll be escorting you to the ballroom."

Anna sequeled in happiness while Elsa gave the queen a polite smile.

"Thank you for letting us meet your castle Queen Primrose," added Elsa quickly before joining the other girls. Anna had already let herself inside the ballroom.

"It's no problem dear and queen to queen you can call me Prim if you like," added Primrose before leaving Elsa to let herself in.

Anna and Elsa caught their breath as the stared around the room in amazement. The room had a high ceiling with windows that seemed to reach for the floor to the ceiling.

The room was so clean and so white as Elsa's snow and ice magic. At the very end of the room sat two thrones presumably for Prim and her husband.

Anna was the first to notice the 11 girls that littered around the room. A Chinese girl and a girl with wild red hair were filling up plates with food.

On the window seat at the far end of the room a brunette read a book.

"Welcome!" said a young girl with really short brown hair coming up to them. "I'm princess Rapunzel."

Anna nodded and started over to talk to the princesses as Elsa hung back a bit.

"Wow," muttered Anna walking up to the girls. A lot of them looked friendly and a couple just a little distant. The first person she walked up to was a redheaded girl.

She smiled at the girl and the first thing she did was hug her.

"Hi I'm Anna!" she said smiling and the girl hugged her back.

"I'm Ariel," Ariel replied and turned to the other girls. "This is Anna!"

All of the girls in the group gathered around her asking question after question. Most of them were the ones clad in poofy dresses and asked more of what she was like more then what she did.

"What's your prince like?" asked a young girl about 14. Her voice sort of high. "I'm princess Snow White."

Anna nodded enthustically, "Kristoff is wonderful -"

"Christopher?" said the other girl with white gold hair and a pretty purple dress. "I'm Princess Aurora."

"Kristoff it's common in parts of Norway. He's sooo nice, strong, and attractive in his own way," gushed Anna. "He's tall with blond hair and deep brown eyes."

All of the girls nodded in approval of his prince.

"Is is royalty?" asked Ariel, "Like is he a neighbor prince?"

Red started to sneak up Anna's neck and cheeks a bit. Would the princesses care if he was royal or not? She'd heard of the others exploits but never about the status of their princes.

"Umm... Well..."

Sensing her discomfort Rapunzel was the first to speak up.

"It doesn't matter if he isn't Anna. In fact my husband used to be a thief!" said Rapunzel that made Anna sigh in relief.

"He's a commoner that helped me save my sister. We fell in love on the way."

A of the girls sighed dreamily thinking of their own love stories. Then they started chatting again thinking of new questions to ask her.

"Is that your court dress?" asked Cinderella, "It's beautiful."

"Thanks," said Anna glowing with pride. "I picked out the pattern and design. Had it specially made for Elsa's coronation."

"Do you have any pets?" asked Rapunzel. "I have a chameleon named Pascal."

Anna thought for a moment, perhaps Sven would be considered her pet now that she and Kristoff were married.

"Not at first but Kristoff had a reindeer that's really fond of me."

**ElsaxAnnaElsaxAnna **

Meanwhile Elsa looked around, actually scared, that she would be the next one to be attacked by questions. Anna should be the one here not her. She was a queen, possibly talking to Prim in the next room.

Before any of them could turn to her Elsa wandered into the room adjacent to the ballroom. The room had cream wall paper with the sun symbol all over.

What surprised her was that there was more of them. A girl sitting on the window seat was reading a book.

An asian girl and redhead were sparing with swords, Elsa unsure of who exactly was winning. She had seen them getting food before and now the plates empty and forgotten.

A middle eastern, African, and what looked to be an Indian girl were talking each holding their own plates. All three seemed to be ignoring the clashing of swords.

Only the girl with the book took notice to the new comer.

"Hello," she said and everybody stopped to look at her. The sparing girls, who really shouldn't be using swords inside, even stopped.

Elsa stood frozen and she really hoped her powers had a hand in it. Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show, she chanted repeatedly in her head.

"Hi," she said not meeting anyone in the eyes.

"Are you Elsa?" asked the African girl smiling at her. Elsa only nodded not saying anything.

"I'm Belle," said the book girl.

"I'm Tiana," spoke up the African girl.

"I'm Rebecca," said the Indian girl that made Elsa look at her questioninly. "I changed my name when I left my country it used to be Pocahontas."

"I'm Jasmine," said the girl whose outfit barred her mid-drift.

Finally the sparring girls studied her before deeming her not a fighter much like them. Never the less both were warm and welcoming of Elsa.

"I'm Mulan and I represent China for the emporer," said the Asian girl.

"I am Merida," said the redhead proudly.

Overwhelmed from being introduced to the girls Elsa only nodded at each of them.

"So why aren't any of you..." she started unsure how to finish her sentence out there.

"Out there?" finished Jasmine. "We're not exactly the big ballgown type and generally like the quiet."

She glared pointedly at Mulan and Merida who just rolled their eyes. At least they weren't doing something dangerous or getting even more food.

"Well I am not exactly sure why I'm here to be honest. I'm not even a princess anymore."

"If you want us to be honest. Neither are we exactly," replied Jasmine seriously. "Most people don't know that my father retired already. Aladdin and I are rulers of Agrabragh now."

"I'm not even a princess," piped up Mulan. "I represent China for the emporer as he has no daughters."

"I'm only considered to be princess since my father is our tribes leader," said Rebecca.

Elsa smiled at least she found some people that she had stuff in common with. At first she thought the only person she was going to get along with was Anna.

Behind her the door opened and Anna stepped in the room.

"Elsa are you in here?" Then she gasped as she saw even more girls that she could be friends with.

"Girls this is my little sister Anna!" introduced Elsa proudly. Everybody waved or said hello.

"Hi!" waved Anna going around and hugging each girl. Most of them espeically Merida and Mulan looked surprised.

Elsa folded her arms and only sighed in happiness. At least they now had some more friends other than each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Kristoff didn't really want to be here at all. Sure it was alright for Anna and Elsa to go off and meet some princesses but not him to meet some stuffy old princes. He knew nothing about them, even Elsa couldn't really tell him anything about the princesses spouses. Heck he wasn't even really a prince, what if they wouldn't even talk to him because of that?

Now he knew exactly why his best friend was a reindeer. Other people sometimes frightened him. Sven was a reindeer that actually listened to him.

Then he looked out Kristoff realized he was already outside of the castle he was supposed to be visiting. His jaw dropped a how big Prince Philip and Princess Aurora's castle really was. All Kristoff knew was that he was far enough south to thank Anna for making him put on loose clothing. At last summer was back and it wasn't winter all the time now.

"Hello!" yelled a page coming out of the front door. "Are you prince Kristopher?"

In disgust Kristoff rolled his eyes. Really? He was really getting called Kristopher? At least it was a simple misunderstanding and not at all like what happened last time. Shaking his head he just smiled.

"It's Kristoff for short."

The young boy just motioned for him to come in and Kristoff followed. The castle was amazing but not as glamorous or as wonderful as the one Elsa had made. Now that castle nearly had him in tears just thinking about it. His thoughts were cut short when the page said that the princes where in this room.

"Hi," said a man nearest to him look up from a game of chess. Then he casually went back to the game which only made Kristoff's eyebrows rise. For some reason nobody here was even interested in him until the next prince came up to him.

"Hello I'm Eric!" said the man shaking his hand. Kristoff only pulled his hand away looking a bit nervous. Eric looked like a nice guy maybe a bit younger then him which made him a little more open to new people.

Kristoff only nodded before zeroing in on the food in the middle of the room. There looked to many different kind of things that made his mouth water. It was when his stomach began to rumble he knew how hungry he exactly was. So instead of introducing himself to Eric he just brushed him off.

"Nice to meet you?" Kristoff replied making it sound more like a question. "I'm going to eat."

Eric looked bewildered before joining his friend; a man that seemed to be apart of a mix race. Both of them were entertaining the crowd with a guitar of some kind and a flute. Instead Kristoff kept his eyes on the prize and didn't get too distracted with other men in the room. Some of them didn't look up for what they were doing but some looked like they wanted to approach him.

But when he got to the table of the food it was worth it not to stop and talk to someone. Like old times if he recalled correctly before he meet Anna and only had Pabbie and the others.

As he filled up the table Kristoff noticed the larger man at the other end of the table. He was eating by himself and made something in Kristoff stop for a moment. Maybe he should sit with him and make him feel welcome...

"Come eat with us good sir," said a man with red-brown hair. The man was overfriendly even to the point of nearly pushing him to a table. There sat another man with red-brown hair but with more red. Even just looking at their hair Kristoff started to miss his own ginger princess. Instead Kristoff sat down and looked at both men.

"I'm Prince Adam by the way," he said smiling. "Sorry about being pushy I'm trying to meet some new people."

"I'm John," said the red haired man. "John Rolfe."

Kristoff nodded but didn't say anything since he already had a bit of turkey in his mouth already. He looked over to see where the large man was a saw that someone else had joined him. Apparently a blond man that looked to be in a skirt had sat down with him. A skirt...?

John and Adam looked over at where Kristoff was staring at dozily. Both of them shared a look before going off and telling Kristoff about the two men that were friends.

"That's Ian and Shang," said John nodding toward the men as they said there names. "Ian is the one in the kilt and Shang is the Chinese one."

"Both of them are kind of quiet and like to be alone some of the time," finished Adam. Kristoff tried to hide a smile as he wouldn't blame them. Most of the princes looked a bit conceited or looked as if there wives made them come. Adam and John started in a conversation trying to pull Kristoff into talking with them.

Kristoff, however, excused himself and got up to get more food. Anything to keep talking to them as both were just being overly polite and trying to include him. He actually liked being a bit of a loner. After gathering a bit more food Kristoff didn't exactly know where to sit, all he knew was that he was going to avoid Adam and John.

Looking around he tried to find a place to eat peacefully. Eric and the bi-racial man were still playing music entertaining everyone. The men playing the chess game were now in a deep conversation.

Finally he looked over to where Ian and Shang were and decided to join them. At least they all had something in common none of them wanted to be here and they all preferred to be alone. As he sat down Shang and Ian looked up at him before they continued to eat themselves. At least some people would give him peace!

"Hi," said Shang looking at him. "You're the new one aren't you?"

Then Ian said something that Kristoff had not understood at all. Amazing Shang understood what he was saying. Kristoff didn't to speak to have Shang laugh at the expression on his face.

"He's speaking Doric its a language of his home," explained Shang. "He understands English well enough and can talk it he's just nervous around new people. His wife's princess Merida."

Kristoff only nodded in agreement, "I'm not a fan either."

"At least you have someone on your side," said Ian finally speaking English before all three men continued watching everyone else in the room. Kristoff looked around and tried to piece together who was friends. That was until Shang decided to tell him which Kristoff was grateful for as he didn't know anybody's name.

The first thing Shang did was nod toward the people playing the music. "That's Eric and Naveen. Eric is married to Ariel and Naveen is married to Tiana. Your wife will probably tell you all about them."

Ian pointed to two young men one with black hair and another with dark brown hair. "That's Eugene and Aladdin. Both of them used to be thieves before they married the princesses. Eugene is married to Rapunzel and Aladdin is married to Jasmine."

Finally Shang and Ian threw out names of who was friends with who and such. Philip, Henry, and David liked to hang out together by Charles would sometimes join Naveen and Eric. Philip was married to Aurora, Henry was married to Cinderella (whose real name happened to be Eleanor), and David was married to Snow White (whose real name was Bianca).

"Well at least I won't be alone at these meetings," said Kristoff before all three watched the crowd.

* * *

**Yes as a library science (yes its an actual major) and a HISTORY major I had to make John Rolfe the prince for Rebecca/Pocahontas here. I know the movie is all screwy on its facts but I like making stuff at least a little accurate.**

**Young MacGuffin was originally going to be chosen by Merida to be her intended husband! So I had them together and I thought it would be fun to add him. I named him Ian; you know short name for a large guy. **

*****This is going to stay in the Frozen section for about the week then moved to the Disney section*****


End file.
